I'm in love with Remus Lupin?
by Clxxox
Summary: The womanizer Sirius Black is in no way gay but why does he get angry when he sees Prongs cozying up to Remus? And when a certain incident happens, maybe Sirius does like Remus after all?


The devilishly handsome, womanizer Sirius Black who was straight as a flag pole, was not in any way shape or form gay. He couldn't be. He refused to be. Sirius liked girls. He liked their soft body's, their perfume, their small lips and dainty hands. He most definitely did not fancy a certain tall lanky boy, who read books in his free time and smelt like chocolate and mint tea. And he most definitely did not have dreams about said boy. Sirius had been contemplating everything since the incident a week ago, Sirius wasn't one to fall so easily. Of course he had flings during his six years at Hogwarts only a handful though, just to keep up his bad boy reputation because in reality on the weekends he preferred to cuddle up next to Remus and flip through his muggle magazine while Remus' fingers played with his - Sirius stopped thinking right then, there was no way he preferred remus than sex. And similar thoughts circled around his mind until he came to the conclusion "Blood Hell I Love Moony"

-1 week before

Sirius was woken up by a loud thud and one very naked moony on the floor. "Sorry Pads, Prongs decided to kick me for no good reason" Sirius was about to laugh it off but was shocked to see james emerge from remus' bed with just his boxers on and his hair unusually messier than usual. "Prongs what are you doing in moonys bed?" "Erm- you see pads, well um I was just erm helping him?". Remus let out a huge disappointed sigh and smacked his forehead. "What would he need help with?" Sirius tried to act cool but his mind was racing. Sirius wasnt one to judge, love is love. But James had finally been getting somewhere with Lily and Sirius just couldn't understand why he would risk six years of progress for a one night stand with moony. Unless it wasnt a one night stand and they were secretly dating and lily was just a cover up. Sirius snapped out of his daze when Remus patted him on the back admitting he had nightmares and James helped calm him down. Everyone assumed Remus was the mother hen but the marauders knew James was the mother of the group. Whenever Sirius has problems with his family james was there, when Remus had difficultly with his 'furry little problem', james was there and when peter was feeling self conscious about his weight, James was there to help. And of course they were all there for James but if anyone has a problem james was the first to hear.

They all got dressed and headed down for breakfast. Sirius didn't think much of the situation because nightmares was a common trait between the boys in the dorm but one thing did catch Sirius' eye and that was Remus Lupin, the boy who had never been in a relationship had a bright red hickey on his neck. Sirius jumped at the chance to mock him and see him get all flustered so on the way down, he got Remus in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "So moons, who is the lucky lady or lad?" Remus turned around and managed to free himself and shrugged. "Don't worry pads, its not anyone you would want to shag". Sirius fake bad boy personality came out and before he could hide it, he blurted out, "Try me, there isn't much people I wouldn't shag". Remus and James burst out laughing and tried their best to muffle it but Sirius face when he looked behind was priceless. "Erm- McGonagall I can explain" "I'd love to hear it in detention Mr. Black" Sirius had to receive a lecture from McGonagall while the three remaining marauders scurried down to breakfast.

James tilted his head to Remus, "Shouldn't you just tell him it was from one of those sucker plants in herbology?" "Oh come on Prongs, by the look on his face this morning he probably thinks you're the one who did it" "Moony don't joke, I'm finally getting somewhere with Lily I can't have people thinking I'm gay now". "You're gay?" The two boys turned their heads to see a certain red head behind them. "Oh great Moony, just great!, No lils im not gay but he is" Remus punched James on his arms "Tell everyone anyways Prongs". Lily had already taken a seat beside Remus and he decided to fill her in on the situation. "So Remus is trying to get Sirius' attention?" James nodded while remus just turned into a tomato. Lily being the wing woman she was, decided to come up with a plan to help Remus.

When Sirius finally sat down with the rest of them, he began devouring everything edible around him. Lily casually turned to james and asked if he was free this evening to help her with homework. Which made Sirius choke on his food because Lily Evans asking for help was weird but to ask James Potter for help was something he thought was impossible. To Sirius' astonishment, James very reluctantly denied, "Sorry lily, I have to study with...Remus" he obviously looked heart broken but Remus pretended not to notice and clung onto his arm and said "Studying VERY hard" lily tried to muffle her laughter, peter just left, James looked dejected, Remus was loving life and poor old Sirius was very very confused.

All through potions Sirius was in a daze. Was Moony and Prongs dating? Poony? Didn't sound like a good couple name and either did James and Remus together. it didn't sit right with Sirius and he didn't know why. The rest of the day was a blur, Dinner was just Peter and Sirius which irritated Sirius but he let it slide but when he walked into the common room and saw Prongs cuddling up next to Moony, sitting in his spot, cuddling with his moon-, wrong, not his moony. Sirius isnt Jealous, he is just tired. Ya that was his excuse. So he trotted off to bed silently cursing Remus' mint tea to spill all over James and went to sleep

Preview**

"Evans, arent you jealous that Prongs is with Moony?"

"No Sirius why would I"

Well cause you two are, you know... Together..."

"Are we!? I never knew that. Hey James did you know we are together"

James in the distance with Remus by his side "Are we?"

"Supposedly so"

"Cool"


End file.
